Thea and Laurels night in
by HarleyQuinnforlife
Summary: Thea confronts her feelings for Laurel


Author's Note:

Hey all! This is my first story! This is a sex story so if you don't approve please don't read it. This is also a lesbian sex story so same rule.

This takes place somewhere between season 3 and season 4 of Arrow. Enjoy!

"Ok, Oliver, take the next left!" Thea said through the communicator. Laurel drove through traffic chasing a criminal on motorcycle through the city. Thea, who is tracking the criminal, directs him.

"Ok I got him!" Canary said as she cut off the thief. He tried to make a run for it, but Canary threw her baton, which hit him in the head, knocking hm out. "Call my father. We got him."

After Laurel got back to the base, and put her costume away, Thea walked up to her. "That's one more criminal off the streets! Nice work."

"Nice work yourself, you seem really on top of it lately." Thea smiled.

"I just have been talking to Felicity and she gave me some tips."

"Well they seem to be working." Laurel said. "Where's Dig?"

"With Sara and Lyla. They went to Central City today. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, we haven't spoken in awhile. I've been so busy with work I haven't seen him. I'm so glad I have the night off." Laurel said.

"Well, I wouldn't know because no one is hiring ex-druggie ex-rich ex-manager of a club a vigilante worked out of daughters of Malcom al Ghul." Thea said. She thought back to Sara Lance, the girl she killed. Thea always felt so guilty about it and has been trying to find a way to make it up to Laurel, especially now that Laurel let her live with her. "Hey, how about tonight we order some take out, rent a movie, and watch in our PJ's?"

Laurel laughed. "Sounds like a plan!"

Together, the twin vigilantes walked out.

As Guardians of the Galaxy played on the tv, Thea and Laurel sat on the couch in PJ's watching with an empty pizza box in front of them. Thea's eyes slowly went over to Laurel, who was wearing a very low-cut top with her PJ's. She pulled her eyes away from the cleavage. 'Stop! You're not gay, Thea Mia Queen! Yes, Laurel is a very attractive women but she's a women!' Thea thought. She thought back to when she first moved in with Laurel. That first night, Laurel was in her room changing. Laurel, who also wasn't used to living with a girl, had left her room door open. Thea walked past it t go to the shower, but when she saw Laurels exposed breasts, she stopped and hid. She then snuck a peek around the corner and found herself aroused by Laurel. She then went to the shower and masturbated in the shower to Laurel.

This wasn't the last time she thought this way. Over the month living with Laurel, Thea had fantasized about Laurel many times. Though, she never masturbated about it after that first time. She kept telling herself she wasn't gay. Now, as she sat next to Laurel, she couldn't help but ask something to test the waters.

"Hey, Laurel? C-can I ask you a question?"

"Thea, you never have to ask."

"So, did you see Sara becoming gay coming?"

Laurel laughed. "What?" She paused the movie.

"Well, Sara was into guys before she met Nyssa, so did you see that coming?"

Laurel smiled. "No, I didn't why?"

Thea hoped she wasn't blushing. "Well, I wondered if you thought maybe if you met a girl you liked, you would be gay too, like Sara."

Laurel shifted in her seat. "If you're asking me if I've ever thought about other girls the answer is yes. Especially after Sara came back. Not for her but for other girls. Why? Are you thinking about other girls?"

"Another girl." Thea corrected. "But it's stupid, it doesn't matter."

Laurel smiled again. "Who is this girl? Do I know her?"

Thea blushed bad. "No one! I don't want to talk about this!" Thea turned away from Laurel and curled up.

"Thea? Is it me?" Laurel cautiously asked.

"No." Laurel stared at her. "Maybe..." Thea gave up. "Yes, it is I'm sorry! I'll just..." Thea didn't let Laurel talk, she got up and went to her room, slamming it. She sat on her bed and started crying.

Laurel opened her door slowly. "Thea..."

"Go away!" Thea stammered.

Laurel sat next to her. "Thea look at me."

"No!"

Laurel put her arm around Thea. Thea wanted to angrily pull away, but Laurel's arm was so warm and loving she couldn't pull away.

"Thea, I am glad you told me that. I am. I've always wanted to try to experiment with a girl since Sara told me about her and Nyssa. So, how about this. Kiss me. If one of us feels weird we back off and won't try to push each other."

Thea had looked at Laurel in disbelief as she talked. She wiped her tears away poorly. "O-ok..." she said shyly.

Laurel laughed. "Geez Thea, you seem really nervous for someone who has faced down innumerable gunmen and killers!" Thea giggled. "Let me." Laurel said. She then leaned over and lightly kissed Thea on the lips. She tried to pull away, but Thea came back with a harder kiss. Laurel was enjoying this, so she kept kissing Thea. Thea slipped her tongue into Laurels mouth, who happily reciprocated. Laurel put her hands on Thea's ass. Thea then began to push Laurel down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She broke the kissing and said "Do you like this?"

Laurel said "Take your damn shirt off." Thea enthusiastically obeyed. Her black bra showed as she pulled her PJ shirt off, then began kissing Laurel again. Laurel Pulled her own shirt off and wrapped her tongue around Thea's. Laurel then flipped over and was on top of Thea. As they kissed, Laurel put her hand in Thea's pajama pants. She felt her pussy and noted that Thea wasn't wearing any panties. She began to finger the brunette with 1 finger. Thea moaned at the touch and reached back to remove Laurels white bra. Laurel did the same to Thea with one hand. She then pulled Thea's pants off, leaving Thea fully nude. Laurel sat back on Thea's lap, rubbing the exposed vagina. She went back down on Thea and returned to kissing her. Thea pulled Laurels pants off and stuck her hand in Laurels white underwear and straddled her pussy. She then flipped Laurel over so she was on top. Thea then began kissing down Laurels exposed body to Laurels nipples and began to suck on them. She then made her way down to her stomach and licked it seductively as she pulled Laurels panties down. She lowered herself and kissed the area around Laurels clit. She licked straight up the opening then stuck her tongue inside it. Laurels heart rate accelerated as Thea worked on her vagina.

"Oh, oh god Thea!" She moaned. "Oh god Thea, this is amazing!" She put her hand on the back of Thea's head as she licked away at Laurels pussy. Thea stuck 2 fingers in under her tongue and began furiously fingering her. "THEA! OH GOD RIGHT THERE! OH SHIT!"

Thea pulled away and went up to kiss Laurel. As they kissed and tongued vigorously, Laurel rubbed Thea's perky boobs. They broke from kissing, but remained very close. "Your turn." Laurel said. Thea got up and moved so her pussy was directly over Laurels mouth. She lowered herself and Laurel went to work. Thea gasped.

"Oh fuck." She let out. "Oh, fuck fuck fuck." She repeated as she smiled. "God fucking dammit!" She moaned as Laurel began working faster and faster.

Thea let her self up slightly and spun around. She laid down and started licking Laurel while Laurel did so to her.

They laid there for several minutes pleasing each other.

"OH FUCK LAUREL! YES!"

"GOD THEA! I'M CUMING!"

"ME TOO FUCK YES!"

The two superheroes both came into eachother and Thea fell beside her new lover. They both breathed deeply for awhile. Then they started laughing.

"I think we are gonna have a ton of fun together, Thea."

Thea laughed loudly. "Hell yeah we are."


End file.
